


Music for a Dog

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Dog Sees God
Genre: Aftermath, Love Letters, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CB sends another letter because he doesn't know what else to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music for a Dog

I guess the hardest thing about this is we could have been happy. I was happy, for just a glorious moment.

I could have made him happy. For the first time in his Goddamn life, I would have made him happy.

We would have laid in bed on Saturdays, listening to Chopin as our fingers interlinked. We wouldn’t have spoke and I would have marveled at the feel of his hands. At him.

We would have went on bike rides. Found places to be alone, because hell, other people are stupid. Not us. I didn’t want to be like other people any more. I wanted to be myself and I never felt more like myself than when I was with him. 

I’d force him to eat, and he’d complain because it meant that he’d have to tear his hands away from the piano for two minutes, but he wouldn’t really mind. I was just looking after him and the unfamiliar feeling was… Nice.

I can’t kiss his broken hands better.

I can’t kiss him better.

I said I never wanted a clear mind again. That was a blessing compared to this storm. Would-have-beens are cruel. And addictive. I can’t stop thinking of them, or of him. He’ll always be with me now. 

I miss you so much Beethoven. So much. 

Yours always,

CB.


End file.
